


Exeunt Omnis

by GohanRoxas



Series: It's Really You {Riku x Kairi} [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fourth night of a five-night production of Shippuden, and almost the entire cast was on the stage for the climax of Part I of the play.</p><p>Except two of the main players didn't care about the play right now.</p><p>They had thirty minutes until they were on.</p><p>Just enough time to fix some pre-show jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exeunt Omnis

It was the fourth night of a five-night production of _Shippuden_ , a rather long-winded story of three friends in a world full of _shinobi_ , warring nations and evil, and almost the entire cast was on the stage for the climax of Part I of the play.

In fact, only two of the actors – and their characters – were not on stage. Two of the three leads, in fact. Riku Tsubasa, who played the pessimistic, angry deuteragonist; and Kairi Uchida, whose role was of the girl who had kept them as a unit for so long, who had begun as so weak, and yet grew stronger every day.

Except their minds weren’t on their characters right now.

“How long to we have til we’re on?” Riku asked her almost frantically.

“Thirty minutes,” she assured him, grabbing his head again and pulling him in for a heated kiss, her hand reaching under the shorts of his costume.

Their affair had begun in the usual way for theatre people: whirlwind, drawn by some kind of animal magnetism. Not a single soul knew of it, not even Sora Eraba, who played their opposite number, the protagonist.

They’d picked their spots in rehearsals. Whenever they were not needed – like the confession scene between Sora’s character and that of Xion Valentine – they snuck into a bathroom together and Riku took her as hard and fast as he could so they didn’t miss their call.

This time, they’d completely forgotten to relieve themselves of all this tension before the show, as they had begun to do when the actual play began.

Riku forced them into a nearby bathroom stall – good thing those were around in this theatre – and began to tug down Kairi’s shorts and the tights that lay beneath them. At the exact same time, he undid two buttons on her top, revealing her C-cup, perfectly rounded breasts.

Smirking into the kiss, Kairi helped him out as well, undoing his shorts and removing all pieces of clothing from there, letting his length free to stand erect, its head now rubbing against her womanhood. She moaned quietly into the kiss.

Riku pulled back from the kiss. “On the sink. Bend over.”

She rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, spreading her legs a little for him; smirking, she wiggled her ass at him and arched an eyebrow, silently telling him to hurry up.

He took the hint and pressed the head of his member between her folds, causing her to moan and back into him a little. He grabbed her hips and began to ease himself deeper into her.

“C…c’mon…” Kairi groaned. “We’ve only got so much time. Just fuck me.”

Riku’s small smile turned into a sexy smirk – one his lover saw in the mirror – and he went as deep inside her as he could in one quick movement. Kairi moaned and gripped the porcelain of the sink harder.

His hips began rocking back and forth at a pace they’d become accustomed to: hard and fast. Her moans mingled with his grunts of effort in an erotic musical piece.

Something about this – about an even greater risk of being caught – made Kairi even hornier than when they’d usually hooked up. Horny enough to start up the dirty talk. “Oh God, Riku…that’s it…pump your cock into me…”

Her silver-haired lover arched an eyebrow and gripped her ass with one hand. “I thought we didn’t want to get caught. Why the dirty talk?” He’d stopped pumping into her to speak.

She whined needily. “C’mon…”

“Tell me,” he whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

“T-the risk of getting caught is greater here…” she admitted, “…and it’s making me _really_ horny. Please, Riku, just fuck my pussy! Make me cum!”

Riku pulled completely out of her and spanked her ass. “Work for it,” he told her, smirking as he walked past her, his hardness still coated in her juices.

Confused, Kairi followed him to a toilet nearby, where he sat, his erection pointing up. He looked between it and her. “It’s not going in by itself.”

She shook her head and laughed gently. “You perv.”

“I know. But you love it, don’t you?”

Not admitting aloud that she sure as hell did, Kairi walked up to him, shedding her shorts from her ankles and straddling him before sliding down onto his length. She moaned quietly, her head going onto his clothed shoulder.

Once she was down as far as she could go, Riku kissed her hard. “Now ride it.”

Smirking, Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move up and down on his member, moaning as she did.

“Kairi…” he moaned. “You are so hot…”

She winked. “Damn – ah – right I am…” She let out another quiet moan.

“We need to…do this more often…” He grunted once.

The auburn-haired actress let out a louder, pleasured noise. “Fuck yeah… I’m getting addicted to your dick…”

He laughed quietly. “You’ve been watching too much porn.”

Kairi slapped his arm gently, but smiled. “Can’t help it… I just can’t stop thinking about you fucking me… Ohhh…”

That particular moan was because Riku had grabbed her ass with both hands and was squeezing hard; he’d also started thrusting up into her slowly, which only caused her to moan more and speed up her own movements.

“Fuck, Riku…” she gasped. “You feel so good inside me…”

He just smiled and began sucking on one of her nipples.

Her blue eyes widened suddenly and she gasped. “Oh, fuck!” She rode him harder and faster then, as if that was some sort of switch that made her even hornier than before. If that were possible.

When Kairi came, it was without warning. She stopped riding him and lowered herself as far as possible onto his length, groaning out a pleasurable noise. Moments later, Riku felt the same ecstasy, but managed to pull out of her and cum on her thigh.

The two of them went about the business of cleaning themselves up then, with Kairi grabbing toilet paper and wiping his cum off her leg – she also used another sheet to clean up his member, basically giving him a brief handjob in the process, causing him to moan again.

They redressed, with Riku pulling his underwear and shorts back on, and Kairi doing the same with her tights and shorts – as well as stuffing her breasts back inside her top.

“How long now?” he asked then.

Kairi poked her head out into the dressing room. “Ten minutes.” When she came back in, it was with a devilish smirk on her face. “Time enough for something else.”


End file.
